Female Sherlock
by lotrhobbitsherlock
Summary: Basically the live of Sherlock in John, but Sherlock is a girl. *I DO NOT OWN THE NAME NOR ANY PART OF THE BBC SHERLOCK. ALL RIGHTS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER*


John just got out of the bathroom, only wearing kakis as he dried his hair. Sherly was supposedly out, so he didn't care in the fact that he was walking around shirtless, not that she would care anyway. John has been living with Sherly Holmes for nearly three years now at 221B, so all shyness that he might have went away. Especially one time when she barged into the bathroom when he just finished his shower. In her defense, it was her time of the month, and she practically shoved him from the loo, but she still saw him naked.

John entered the sitting room to see Sherly laying on the couch. She changed from her usual suit to a pair of sleeping shorts, and an oversized t-shirt, along with her blue robe. "I thought you went out?" he asked as he sat in his chair.

"I finished," she answered in a rushed tone. "Molly says hello. Any new cases?" she asked.

"Nope," John answered.

Sherly huffed, getting up and going to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went sit in her chair across from John. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek against her knee, and looked to John as if waiting for him to entertain her.

John was reading the newspaper, but could tell she was staring. "Take a picture, it will last longer," he told her, making her groan in annoyance. He chuckled at her reaction.

"There's nothing to do!" She groaned, banging her forehead against her bare knees. "I need a case!"

"You just solved one yesterday," John reminded, looking back to the newspaper.

"Key word," Sherly said as she looked to him. "Yesterday."

John rolled his eyes, folding up the newspaper and grabbing his white t-shirt to put on. "Then go do what normal people do. Go get a date or something," He said as he went to grab a water bottle for himself. "As long as you don't talk, you should be good."

"Okay, even I know that was rude," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And they say _I'm_ the rude one."

"I was joking," John spoke as if it were obvious. "You could probably easily get a date. You're pretty, so some bloke you bat your eyelashes at will pick you up."

Sherly groaned again, putting her forehead to her knees again. "I don't know if that is sexist or not," she grumbled.

John rolled his eyes. "It's not, it was a compliment so take it."

Sherly rolled her eyes in return, putting her knees down and slumping in her chair. Her long, brown, curly hair slowly loosed from her ponytail. Even when she had it up it went a bit past her breast. "Why is it the first thing you suggest me to do is go on a date?"

"I just said something people do for fun," John sighed. "Have a girl's night with Molly then."

"She has a date tonight, and since when have I called for a, as you put it, 'girl's night'"

John rose his brows, starting to give up on the detective. "Fine, sit here and sulk then," he said as he stood. He decided to change the topic. "Christmas is coming."

"Yes? And?"

John sat in front of his computer. "Meaning people will be coming for our annual Christmas get together."

"Yes, yes alright," she said. It was silent for a bit before she actually processed what he said. Christmas… meaning gifts… "Please tell me you didn't get me a Christmas present," she said as she looked back to him, her head still resting on the cushion of her chair. The first year John got her a small gift, and she forcefully told him that the customary gift exchange wasn't necessary, especially for new flat mates. Last year he didn't get her anything, but only because she practically commanded him not to.

John looked to her with a smug look on his face. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Joohnn!" she groaned, tossing her head back. "Now I have to get a gift for you."

John laugh, ruffling her hair as he got up. "You don't have to. I got you a gift simply because I wanted to. When I saw it, it reminded me of you."

"A physical object can't possibly remind you of me."

John sighed and looked to her. "Well this one did."

.

"Molly!" Sherly said as she burst into the morgue.

Molly jumped, but calmed as soon as she saw it was Sherly. "Gosh S, you're going to give me a heart attack," Molly said but laughed. "What's the problem? Need new body parts."

"No," Sherly said, sitting down at a stool. "I need help picking out a Christmas present for John."

Molly giggled at her friend. "Your Christmas party is tonight and you're just now getting his gift? Since when do you give gifts anyway?"

"Since he got me one, and now I feel obligated." Sherly huffed as she crossed her arms.

Molly stopped what she was doing, raising her an eyebrow. " _You_ feel obligated? Since when do you feel obligated to do anything for anyone?"

"I don't know?!" Sherly got to her feet as if she didn't know what to do with herself. "Maybe I'm sick or something…"

Molly studied her friend for a long while before nodded. "Maybe you are," Molly said but smiled wide.

.

It was only two hours past noon, so six hours till their Christmas party, and Sherly and Molly walked from store to store until Sherly spotted some leather journals. She always would see John writing in them, so perhaps he could use a new one. "He would love that," Molly said as Sherly picked up the brown journal.

"Is that a gif' little lady?" the store clerk asked.

Sherly turned to the man, and nodded. "Yes," she told him.

"Would ya like to get a name engraved on'it?" he further asked. "For you, we'll give a Christmas di'count and it'll be free. It should only take bout thirty minutes. We'll even gif' wrap it for ya." He gave Sherly a charmed smile. He was an older fellow, probably nearing sixty.

Molly smiled to her as well. "He would love that!"

Sherly looked to Molly then nodded. "Okay."

"What name bea-I'ful?" The clerk asked.

"John H. Watson," she told.

.

Thirty minutes past and the clerk handed Sherly the now wrapped journal. "Your boyfriend will love it," he said with a smile. "Lucky lad he be, having such a pretty face ta wake up ta."

"Oh, he's no- "Sherly started, but Molly interjected.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!" Molly called and dragged Sherly out of the store. They began to walk, Sherly smiling down at the wrapped gift in her hand, though she tried to hide it when Molly looked to her. "What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Molly asked.

Sherly gestured down to her pantsuit. "This, as usual."

Molly gave a slight roll of her eyes. "No, you're not. Come on," she said and began to drag Sherly to a nearby dress shop.

"No, no, no, no I am not wearing a dress." Sherly said, practically digger her heals into the pavement.

"Yes, you are," Molly said trying to pull her harder. "The fact that you said that makes me nervous though. When is the last time you shaved your legs?"

Sherly huffed. "Last night, but that's beside the point."

Molly gave a giant pulled, finally getting Sherly into the shop. "It's Christmas, you can dress up one night."

"I dress up all the time," Sherly protested.

Molly rolled her eyes. "No, you wear a pantsuit, which doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because you where it all the time," Molly laughed. "As you best girl friend, I care about your wellbeing, ergo your personal life."

"What does my personal life have to do with wearing a dress?"

Molly rolled her eyes again, but laughed. Sherly was so clueless, but she loved her anyway. "Come on, please. For me?"

Sherly scowled as she looked to her friend. "Fine," she eventually gave in. "Please tell me you're not going to do my make-up." Sherly normally only wore a little bit of mascara, but nothing more.

"I won't if you let me do your hair," Molly said, sending her a big smile.

Sherly pouted, but knew she wouldn't win against Molly. "Fine…"

.

John chatted with Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson while Molly had already dragged Sherly into her bedroom. "Molly! I can't go out like this!" John heard Sherly whisper scream.

"Of course, you can! You look great! Now go!" Molly shoved her friend forward a bit, revealing her to everyone.

There Sherly stood with a little black dress whose sleeves went slightly past her elbow, and flared out some at the bottom. It covered her chest and her shoulders fully, which Sherly was grateful for. The neckline was scalloped which highlighted her collar bone. Molly had pulled Sherly's curls back, having it half up-and half down. She wore a pair of small, 2 inch, red heels that Molly said complimented her legs. Sherly's eyes wandered as she searched for something to say, "Molly made me wear it…" She finally mumbled and couldn't believe that her cheeks were heated.

"Woah…" Sherly heard John mumbled as he looked to her, which only made her cheeks redden more.

"Oh Sherly, you look beautiful," Mrs. Hudson said with a smile.

Sherly rubbed her thighs together nervously, all while trying to figure out why she was so nervous. Molly leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear. "John seems to like your outfit," Molly glanced over to where John was still eyeing her.

Sherly sent a quick glare towards Molly. "He's only doing that because I don't normally wear this kind of thing."

Molly gave her a doubtful look. "A-huh, sure."

Sherly cleared her throat and went sit on the arm of her chair, everyone still eyeing her of course. She was going to sit in her chair, but John was already seated there since Mrs. Hudson occupied his own. John naturally draped his arm on the arm where Sherly sat, his fingers brushing the side of her thigh. She doesn't think he noticed, but she certainly did.

"Your gift," Sherly said, trying to distract herself at how warm John's fingers were. Sherly reached for his gift, handing it to him.

"You actually got me something," he said with a chuckle. He pulled the arm that was, not purposely she was sure, around her so he had both hands to open his gift. When he did, though, his hand graced over her back, making Sherly give an involuntary squeak, making everyone glance at her. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because she was wearing a dress and her legs were exposed, and not because of shorts.

Thankfully, everyone looked back to John as he opened his gift, revealing the journal with the engravement. John smiled down at he held the journal. "It's beautiful, thank you Sherly," John said, getting up and kissing her cheek. Sherly tried not to blush, but her body betrayed her. John reached behind Sherly's chair, pulling out a small box, and giving it to Sherly. "Your gift."

Sherly gave a soft smile, opening the gift to reveal a necklace. A small, silver, moon hung from the silver chain. On the moon, a garnet jewel was on the tip. Garnet was the January birth stone. It was absolutely beautiful. "Mycroft told me your birthday," John explained.

Sherly cleared her throat, lowering the necklace some. "Thank you," she said, leaning down and giving a very quick kiss to John's cheek.

John smiled to her, noticing that Sherly was bashful, which honestly surprised him, but made him happy. He took the necklace from Sherly, standing up with it. "Turn around," he told her.

Sherly didn't question, and did as she was told. John moved her hair to the side, slipping the necklace around Sherly's neck and clipping it. Sherly swallowed, pushing down her unwanted nerves. It was only John? Why was she still nervous?

.

They all chatted longer, Sherly wearing her gift from John. "Oh look!" Mrs. Hudson said with glee. "Look who is under the mistletoe."

Everyone looked to Sherly and John, as the two looked around before they realized it was them. "Who put up mistletoe?" Sherly grumbled.

"I did," Mrs. Hudson said. "You always need mistletoe at Christmas." She gave a sweet smile to the two. Sherly internally grumbled, but decided not to say anything. "Oh, come now John, kiss her!"

"Alright, alright," John said. Sherly whipped her head to look at him. Is he actually going to kiss her?! John leaned over and kissed her cheek. "There," he said with a laugh.

"That wasn't a real kiss," Lestrade laughed.

"John, come now, give her a real kiss." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I'm not leaving until you kiss her," Molly told jokingly, but Sherly had a slight fear that she was being serious.

John sighed, but still laughed. "Okay, fine." He grabbed Sherly's chin, and before she could protest, his lips were on hers. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the kiss. Her mind started to fog, and her vision was getting slightly dizzy. Why was a simple kiss affecting her so much? Soon, her body betraying her mind, her eyelids started to flutter and eventually closed.

John seemed to forget others were there as his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her closer. Sherly's hands were shaking as they, against her will, made their way up John's arms to rest on his shoulders. Her arms were about to make their way to wrap around John's neck, but her brain seemed to start working again. She gasped and quickly pulled away, taking a few steps away from John until she felt her back hit the wall. She tried to ignore the hurt she saw in John's eyes when she pulled away like that.

Molly cleared her throat. "We all should be leaving," she said, knowing Sherly and John needed to talk. Molly gave Sherly a goodbye hug before she descended the stairs with Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson.

John looked to Sherly silently, but Sherly refused to look at him. She looked down at her feet, but soon John's shoes came into view. "Sherly," he said, gently lifting her head by her chin.

Sherly didn't want to talk about the kiss like this. How dare he kiss her like that and make her… feel something… Instead, she punched John in the arm, shoving him away from her. "What were you thinking?!" She didn't yell, but near to it.

John rubbed where she punched. "What do you mean what was I thinking? I kissed you, so what? They wouldn't have shut up until I did."

"Yes, but why did you kiss me like that?" Sherly practically growled, she angrily wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. She doesn't know why her eyes threatened to leak, but they did.

"What?" John asked in confusion. "I kissed you? What do you mean like that?" John narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sherly. "Why are you crying?" Sherly's eyes widened as she felt a hot tear go down her cheek, and she quickly looked away. "Sherly," John said stepping closer to her, and gently putting his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

Sherly pushed his arm away. "Stop that," she said and she wanted to shoot herself when a small hick-up came out when she spoke.

"Stop what? Why are you upset?"

Sherly took in a deep breath, finally looked John in the eye. "You kissed me like you meant it, and…"

"Maybe I did mean it," John told her, putting his hand to her cheek again, and stepped even closer to her; so close that one leg stood between hers. "Maybe I wanted to kiss you like that; like I meant it."

Sherly shook her head and tried to look away, but John forced her to look to him. "Why?" she asked.

"Why?" John's brows frowned. "Do you honestly think you are undesirable? Sherly," John grabbed her hip, making Sherly gasp. His face was only centimeters away from hers, and his breath fanned over her lips. "You are very desirable. I don't know what it is about your stubborn, selfish, rude self that makes me want you, but I do."

Sherly looked to John, stunned by his words. "You? What do you mean you want me?"

"Exactly what I said; I want you. And no, I don't mean I want your body… well not just your body, but I want you." Sherly opened her mouth to speak again, but John kissed her. He kissed her like before, but with more force as if making a point to her. His hands went to her thighs, lifting her from the ground. Sherly gasped, her heals falling off her feet. When she gasped, John's tongue invaded her mouth, and he pushed her further against the wall, his pelvis going against hers. His hands were on her bare thighs, near her bum, and this action made her cheeks burn.

"John!" She gasped again as she felt John's hands readjust to rest on her bum.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, propping her up so he could fully carry her to her bedroom. They fell onto the bed and John's lips traveled down to her throat.

Her dress hyped up, not by John's doing, but Sherly knew what this would lead to if she didn't stop it… And the thing was, she didn't want to stop it. She liked the feeling of John hands on her, the warmth of them on her pale skin. She stopped listening to the logical side of her brain, and let her body take control. She didn't know why she allowed this, but she did. She found her hands starting to unbutton John's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders once they were all done. She yelped as she felt his teeth bite down on the skin of her neck, and his hands unzipping her dress. He nearly ripped it because of how quickly he took it from her body, immediately kissing around her belly button.

Her mind started to drift, letting John do whatever he wanted to her as if she were his slave. He could have all of her, every inch, and she didn't know what was going on with her emotions. Why was she letting him have her? What was this man doing to her that she let him? No… She's not letting him, she wants him to have her. Every nook and cranny that makes up her being.

She didn't wait for John to discard of her bra; she did it herself. John was surprised by her action, but obviously didn't complain. Sherly swore she heard him literally growl as he forcefully pined her down on the bed, trapping her wrist. For someone who rather be in control, she didn't care that John took that privilege away from her. He took full control, not letting her have an inch, and for once she didn't mind.

John started to kiss down her chest, and stomach, practically ripping her thong off… Yes, thong… Molly suggest she wear it just in case her dress showed pantie lines. He kissed her inner thighs, making them burn as her fingers dug into his scalp. "Why am I the only one nak- "she started, but gasped as she felt John's lips, and tongue for that matter, in a place no one has kissed her before. "Shit!" she hissed with a small moan she tried to hide. She pushed John's head away. "Don't do that," she told, but her words came out as pants.

John smirked. "Why? From the sounds of it you were enjoying it," he teased, pushing her knees apart and went back to what he was doing. Sherly gasped, arching her back and digging her heals into the bed. Her stomach felt weird, and from what she remembers from biology that meant an orgasm was stirring. "John… stop," she practically pleaded, but he didn't listen. She bit her lip, arching her back, and trying her hardest not to scream too loud as her orgasm crashed through her.

John smirked, licking his lips, and coming back up to her head. He kissed her, biting and taking her bottom lip with him as he pulled away. "You get no control tonight," he told her, forcefully kissing her as he undid his own trousers.

His lips moved to her neck again, and she bit down on his shoulder, her nails scraping down his back, as he entered her. John groaned in pain, but wasn't going to even consider complaining. John suddenly thought of the fact that she might still be a virgin, but she would have stopped him, probably literally pushing him away, if she didn't want this.

He stayed still for a while, letting her get used to him before pushing all the way in, and slowly rocking into her. Sherly bit harder onto his shoulder, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. "Love, you're going to draw blood if you bite down any harder," John told her. Sherly released her grip from his shoulder, covering her mouth to hide her scream of pleasure as John's thrust got harder. "No," John said, pinning her wrist down. "Don't you dare silence your voice." Sherly bit her lip, still not letting her voice leave for fear at what it might sound like, or what she might say. "Hey," John spoke and kissed her once. "What did I say?" Sherly shook her head, biting down harder on her lip. "Fine, have it your way." He smirked down at her, leaning into her ear. "I'll force it out of you."

Sherly shut her eyes tight as John started to rock harder into her, the metal of her bed squeaking, and the headboard banging against the wall. She gasped, arching her back as John hit her spot, repeatedly thrusting there until a scream finally escaped her lips. She finally gave up on holding her voice, allowing John to win. She sounded as if she were gasping for breath with the occasionally words like "John," and certain curse words.

Her breathing was rapid and John honestly had slight concern she might hyperventilate. Sherly gave a final scream as her second orgasm came, and John quickly pulled out of her before he too came. He didn't have a condom on him, and to be honest, he wasn't concerned with one at the time. He was thankful he remembered to pull out.

Sherly's breathing slowly started to calm, her chest still heaving though. John reached over, grabbing a few tissues and cleaning them both off before he picked her up, tucking her under the sheets before crawling in himself. "Still think your undesirable?" he panted, making her giggle.

"Maybe not," she said, matching his pants.

John pulled her in, kissing her sweaty forehead. "Date me?"

"I think we're past a simple date."

John chuckled. "Fine, be my girlfriend?" Sherly looked up at him, biting her lip as if she was uncertain. "We just had sex and you're hesitating?"

"I'm not really the dating kind…" She reminded. "You know that." John's brows rose in slight anger and he gave out a huff before getting up to leave. He put on his boxer-briefs, and went to grab his pants, but Sherly stopped him. "John wait… I didn't mean for you to leave."

John shook his head, giving out a sarcastic laugh. "You sleep with me, but you won't date me. It's not like you have commitment issues, so what am I to you? A shag?"

"No..." Her voice was small again for the second time tonight. "You're… I don't know what you are… I'm just," she paused before continuing. "I've never dated anyone before."

John sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "How do you know if you don't try?" Sherly shut her eyes tight, clamping her hands together as they shook slightly. "You're not scared of a gun, but you're scared of being in a relationship. Wow."

She heard John get up off the bed again, so she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him, opening her eyes too look at him. She didn't know what to say, so she stood on her knees and kissed him. She tried to tell him everything with a kiss; all the words she was too scared to say. She wasn't supposed to fear anything, but she did. It scared her when John got up to leave. It was like his protection, comfort, and love was going to leave with him.

Her eyes were closed as she kissed him, but she felt his hands rest on her hips, and slowly wrapped around her. She was still naked, so the heat of his fingers burned more against the chill of the room. John was the one to pull away, looking her dead in the eye as he spoke. "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know," she honestly told. "It's something different than with anyone else… My heart hammers in my chest, and I often get nervous around you even though I've known and lived with you for three years."

John smirked at her answer, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll take it."

Sherly bit her lip, hesitant to ask, but eventually did. "How do you feel about me?"

John smirk widened, and he kissed her again. "I love you," he said. Sherly looked at him bewildered. He? Loved her? "Don't ask me why because I don't know. I just do." He smiled gently at her. "So, I'm not going to ask again. You already had sex with me, so you're my girlfriend now," He told her, leaning in for another kiss.

"Okay," Sherly breathed onto his lips, not bothering to argue, before kissing him.

.

Sherly was waken by gentle kisses on her skin. Her eyes fluttered open, the sun coming in from the window. She was lying on her stomach and John's fingers graced over her back, his lips kissing down her spin. "Morning," she mumbled, but snuggled more into her pillow. It was odd waking up next to someone, but she liked it.

John chuckled, gently grabbing her shoulder to turn her over. "Good morning," he said and kissed her cheek. "This is different than normal mornings."

"Very… it's… odd."

John smiled to her. "I like it," he said and began to kiss her.

"No, stop it," she said and giggled.

"What?" John gave a chuckle. "I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

Sherly groaned, turning away, but a smile still on her face. "Not when we're both naked in bed, and had two round last night," she said but John still heard a giggle come from her. "Plus, I'm sore."

John laughed, kissing her cheek once more before getting up. "I'll go get you coffee and make some breakfast while you get dressed."

"Not hungry," she mumbled against her pillow, earning a playful smack on her bum from John.

"You're eating even if I have to hand feed you," he told her. She groaned, but laughed slightly.

John slipped on his boxers-briefs and trousers before going into the kitchen to start breakfast. Sherly joined shortly after with a fresh pair of black-laced panties that Molly got her as a joke, and John's button up from last night. She sat down at the table, though it was more of a lab table than a kitchen table.

John put a plate of food in front of her, kissing her cheek and telling her to eat. Sherly sighed, taking a few bites before pushing the plate away. "You are a horrible cook," she said, laying her head down.

"I made scrambled eggs. You can't mess up that," John stated.

"I know, but I needed an excuse to not eat," she spoke into her arm.

"Sherlock," John said, for once using her full name. It's not that Sherly didn't like her name, but everyone always called her Sherly so that is what she went by. Plus, when she was growing up and people heard 'Sherlock' they assumed she was a he, and she got tired of correcting people.

"I'm not hungry!" she huffed, sitting up fully again, her loose ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"We did a lot of…" John cleared his throat. "Physical activities, so eat. Please? For me?"

Sherly huffed again, but ate a few more bites before pushing the plate away again. "I ate half of it."

John rolled his eyes, getting up and putting both their plates away. He went over and hugged her from behind, kissing at her neck a little. "It's better than nothing." Sherly giggled as he kissed her neck further, the slight scruff growing tickling her cheek. John turned her around in her stool and full on kissed her, cupping her face as he did. He stepped between her legs, pulling her chest to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They heard someone clear their throat, immediately pulling away to see Lestrade standing in the doorway. "Glad everything worked out fine last night, but both of you get dressed. We have a murder."

Sherly smiled from ear to ear, practically jumping out of her stool. "Oh, I love waking up to a case!" she cheered, giving John a quick peck on the lips before going to her room to change.

"I don't know if that was a cock block or not," John said, chuckling to himself along with Greg.

"It wasn't!" they heard Sherly call from her room. "Because you weren't getting any this morning!"

Both Lestrade and John laughed at her interjection, and John went upstairs to change himself.

.

Sherly sat in her chair, thinking. The body they found today indicated that it was a rapist who killed the girl; the struggle marks, and the condition of her clothes being a clear marker. "This rapist doesn't seem to normally murder his victims, and is targeting relatively young women," Sherly explained out loud as John entered the room.

John let out a sigh, kneeling in front of Sherly's chair, grabbing her hand. "Yea, about that."

Sherly frowned her brows at him. "What? Why do you sound as if you don't want me to continue with this case?" There was a slight anger in her voice, but she still was giving John a chance to justify.

"Because I don't," he told her honestly. "But," he continued before she could say anything. "I know you, and you won't stop a case because I asked you to, so I'll say this," he gave out a sigh. "Please, just be careful. Don't do what you normally do, and go chase after danger."

Sherly titled her head to the side in slight confusion. "Okay, but why? What is different this time?"

"You literally just said this rapist goes after younger woman." John let out a sigh, pulling her hand on to his mouth to kiss it. "Sherly, you are _very_ attractive woman," John emphasized the word 'very'. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Sherly gave a soft smile, leaning down and giving John a quick kiss. "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"I never said you didn't," John said in slight defense. "But anyone would be in danger if they were targeted like that. If I were in your shoes, I would feel more comfortable if someone were there to help protect me." John gave out another short sigh. "What I'm trying to get at is," John seemed to be struggling with his words. "Women aren't weak, I'm not even hinting at that, but- "

Sherly giggled, placing her hand on top of John's, whom still held her other hand. "I know, John. You would feel better if you were always with me."

"Yes, thank you."

"You're always with me anyway, but thank you." Sherly blushed slightly as she continued. "I think everyone feels better if they have someone they love wanting to protect them. It…" Sherly trailed off and John doesn't think he's ever seen her struggle with words.

"It, what?" John pressed on.

Sherly shook her head. "Never mind… let's contact Lestrade and see what else he may have found."

.

A week past and it was getting hard to live in 221B. Sherly was pacing the floor, looking over the evidence for the millionth time, trying to find anything that will help lead them to this rapist. He keeps disappearing, and Sherly was taking her aggravation out on John. He didn't blame her, but used the excuse that they needed milk to get out of the flat for some peace and quiet.

Sherly's phone went off, getting a text. She snatched her phone and angrily checked to see who would have the audacity to disturb her. However, when she didn't recognize the number, her anger turned to curiosity. _"Come meet me detective xx – You know who I am."_ The text read along with an address. Sherly knew exactly who sent this. It was an unfamiliar number, and someone who knew she was looking for him: the rapist… Sherly got excited, finally being able to catch this guy. She grabbed her coat, fixing her scarf. She was about to leave the flat when she remembered what John said… He told her to be careful, and she was about to go meet a rapist… "I'll be fine," she said and left, but sent a text of the address to John.

.

John was about to check out when the text from Sherly came. "Shit," he said, basically shoving his items to a worker. "Keep it," he said and jogged out of the store. "If she went after this guy, I'm going to kill her if she's okay." John didn't bother hauling a taxi; it would be quicker to run since the address wasn't too far from where he was. He dialed a number as he ran, putting his phone to his ear. "Lestrade," he said once Greg answered the phone. John told him to meet him at the address Sherly gave him.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Sherly," John simply said.

"Be there in fifteen minutes," Lestrade said, not bothering to ask any more.

John nodded to himself, saying goodbye and dodged a few people as he nearly ran into them.

.

The address was at a motel, and John instantly went to the front desk. He was still panting from running. "Please tell me you didn't see a young woman go to a room," he spoke quickly. "I don't know what the man looks like, but the woman has long, black curly hair with blue-green eyes. She was wearing a pantsuit and probably a big coat with a blue scarf."

"Yes, room 212 sir," the older lady told him.

"Son of a- "he started but Lestrade came in, asking what room. "212," John answered.

"Some of you stay around all entrances, Donovan, John with me," Lestrade called and everyone went into action. John, Lestrade, and Donovan went straight to the room, banging on the door once they got there. "Police open up!" Lestrade called.

"Sherly, are you in there?" John called.

"John!" they heard her scream, and movement on the other side of the door.

John pushed the others to the side, kicking down the door. The three entered the room to see the window opened and Sherly curled up on the bed half naked, her shirt pulled open and her trousers on the floor. She cried into a pillow, not bothering to move as they entered. John went over to her, gently placing his hand on her back, which she flinched from, and covered her. "Sherly, it's me. Look at me please," John spoke softly. He moved to hug her, but she flinched again. "Sherly, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you," he sighed as she cried harder, but she did move closer to him. He took her in his arms, her head on the crook of his neck as she sat on his lap. "I don't need to ask what happened…" he spoke sadly. Why couldn't she just have listened to him for once?

"Sherly," Lestrade said, squatting down in front of where John and Sherly sat, putting his hand on her knee in a comforting way, but pulled it back when she quickly pulled her knees in. "Where did he go? Did he go out the window?" Sherly hickuped as she cried harder, balling his shirt in her hands. "Donovan, get her some water," Lestrade ordered. This was the first Sally pitied Sherly, so she rushed to get her some water. "Sherly, please, just nod. Did he go out the window?"

Sherly nodded, another hiccup exiting her lips. John kissed her forehead. "Lestrade, we'll meet you downstairs, unless your men need you."

Sally came in, handing Sherly some water, which John took and urged her to drink. "Okay, come on Donovan," Lestrade said and left, giving Sherly a sorrowful smile. Sally patted Sherly's shoulder sympathetically, and left.

John sighed, going to put Sherly back on the bed, but she only clung to him tighter. "I need you to get dressed Sherly," John told her, but Sherly's grip on him increased. "Baby please." This was the first time John has ever used a pet name for her, but it seemed appropriate for now.

It took a while, but John got Sherly to get dressed, but she only curled back into a ball afterwards. He ended up carrying her downstairs, Lestrade waiting with a car. "He got away," Lestrade told, an annoyed tone in his voice.

John could feel his blood starting to boil with anger, but he held it together for Sherly's sake. "We'll talk about it later," he told them.

They got into the car, quickly driving back to 221B. Sherly never let go of John, though her crying settled down. Now, she only gave soft sniffles with a few tears. Mrs. Hudson immediately made Sherly some tea once Greg told her what happened. "That poor dear, you men need to catch this man for Sherly's sake. Don't you dare ask that little girl for more help dealing with that rapist." Mrs. Hudson scolded. Sally and Anderson came in then, seeming to actually be worried for her for once.

"Yes ma'am, we will try our hardest," Lestrade told her then went over to squat in front of Sherly, who still sat on John's lap, clinging to his neck. "Sherly, do you think you could tell a sketch artist what this man looked like? Well, I know you can, but I mean if I went get one right now? We could immediately start an investigation with a visual."

"No," John said. "I think we should wait till tomorrow at least. She needs to lay down, and I don't think she's up to- "

"No," Sherly interrupted, her voice weak with tears. "I can, go get a sketch artist."

John looked at her with a worried expression. "Sherly, no… I don't think y- "

"It's fine," Sherly said, picking her head up to look at him.

"Sherly," John said, touching her cheek. "Your cheeks are tear stained, the buttons on your shirt are destroyed, and look how we found you. Please, for me, just rest for tonight."

Sherly shook her head, but her lip quivered slightly. "I should have listened to you…" her voice was quiet, the others in the room barely hearing her. "I know that, but this will help us catch the man who did… that to me. I'm thankful that you came in before he actually… you know…"

John sighed. "Help them, not us this time… I don't want you involving yourself with this case anymore. This man will be after you now, and I don't want to see him actually be able to go further than fingering you." John's 'vulgar' language made the others eye's widened slightly. "This time please listen to me. Maybe you can look at evidence from here, but please stay home until this rapist is caught." John let out a sigh. "But, if you think you are okay enough to tell a sketch artist tonight then I can't stop you… But you are not leaving my sight any time soon."

Sherly gave a very small smile. "Okay," she didn't argue. "You always seem over protective… but this time I think it's appropriate."

.

Sherly still never left John's side, not even bothering to move off his lap when the sketch artist came. "Maybe we should call a therapist," Lestrade suggested, but Sherly quickly dismissed that idea.

"No, I don't want a therapist," she said, laying her head back down on John's shoulder. Her cheeks were still tear stained, but only a few tears fell occasionally. "I'll be fine… he didn't get too far…"

Lestrade nodded, calling his men to leave. Mrs. Hudson said goodnight, leaving the two in silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" John asked, Sherly nodding against his shoulder. "You should bathe, and both head to bed."

Sherly snuggled closer to John. "You'll sleep with me still, right?" she asked.

"If you feel comfortable enough for me to. I wasn't sure if you would want m- "John started but Sherly gave him a quick kiss.

"I feel protected when you're around me… which is silly, I know," she told him.

John shook his head. "It's not silly. Sherly, you're a human, it's a natural occurrence. It's okay to not always be okay and want to feel protected."

Sherly nodded, hugging John's neck again, and he carried her to the bathroom. He was about to leave once he set her down on the lid of the toilet, but she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him. "Um…" she started, biting her lip.

John's brows frowned in confusion. Not in confusion at what she was doing, but in confusion at that she stuttered. "Did you? Did you actually stutter?"

She balled his shirt in his hands. She was nervous… Not because it was John, but it was unlike her to feel the need of protection, and wanting the constant presents of a person; specifically, John. "Just stay in here with me please…" she said as she jerked her head away to avoid his gaze.

John gave a soft smile to her, kissing her forehead. "It's okay to need people you know," his smiled widened slightly.

John sat on the floor next to the tub as Sherly sat in the warm water. Afterwards, he looked for any bruises that her clothes might have covered earlier when he looked, frowning when a bruise shaped like a handprint rested on her hip. He knelt in front of her and traced his fingers over it, putting his hand to mirror it. Sherly watched him, noticing the sorrow, anger, and… pain? In his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she apologized.

John's brows frowned, but he still looked to her hip. "Why are you the sorry one?" He shook his head, leaning in and kissing over the bruise. "I should be the one who is sorry. I should have got there sooner, or maybe should have never left you by yourself, or- "

"Why are you sorry?" Sherly interrupted. She gave a soft smile down to him, and got on her knees as well to be eye level with him. She was still bare, but she didn't really care. "You did nothing wrong… I shouldn't have gone alone… I thought…" she shook her head. "No one should go alone when they are going meet a murderer."

John gave her a soft smile, kissing her cheek. He didn't move to hold her. Since she was naked, he didn't want to frighten her. He was surprised she let him place his hand on her hip. Yes, she was sitting in his lap earlier, but she was clothed.

"John," Sherly spoke softly. John looked up to her, being met by her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. "Put your hands on me," she told him.

He pulled away slightly, surprised by her order. "What? Sherly… You- "

"I don't care about that," she interrupted again. "I…I…" This was the second time Sherly has ever stuttered in the time John has known her. "I love you…" she finally spoke. This was the first time she has ever told him this. "The entire time he was touching me I was screaming for you to come save me. His hands weren't yours… His were rough while yours are gently and warm, and I want to feel those warm hands again. He didn't get too far that I never want to be touched again… Right now…"

John shook his head. "No, I can't do that to you. Even if you don't want to admit it, your emotions are everywhere at the moment." Sherly balled his shirt in her fist, her lips going to kiss the skin of his neck. John sighed, grabbing her shirt from the counter. "I can't take advantage of you like that," he told her as he slipped the shirt over her head. "Now, please get dressed."

Sherly gave out a sigh, but smiled slightly to him. "Why are you so good?" she asked. "You are too good for anyone to deserve."

John smiled to her as she slipped on her knickers after she stood. "I wouldn't say that. I wanted to kill a man today." John pulled Sherly close to him, lifting her shirt slightly to kiss her bruised hip. "No, I don't want him to die. I want him to suffer after what he did to you… And all those other girls."

Sherly swore she saw John's eyes darken as he spoke. "John… We'll find him and put him where he belongs," she told him.

John stood. He looked down at her, being slightly taller than her, and gave her one long kiss before pulling away. "No, _we_ won't. Lestrade and his team will."

Sherly's shoulders dropped slightly, but she still nodded with a slight smile. "Yea, I know. I agree with you that I shouldn't be involved with this case anymore."

John kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

.

John laid next to Sherly as she slept. He couldn't sleep though. He laid there, holding her, and his thoughts of what that man could have done flooded his mind. He didn't like these thoughts, but it seemed to be his only ones at the moment.

Sherly began to stir, and soon John heard her losing her breath and began to wheeze. She sat up, as did he, and held her chest. "Sherly? What's wrong?" He asked, quickly turning the light on. Sherly still held her chest, trying to get air to her lungs. "Okay, panic attack," John mumbled to himself, quickly getting out of the bed and running to get her some water. Once back, he yanked the covers off her, and gave her the water, urging her to drink it. She managed to take a few sips, and John eventually got her to drink half the bottle. The rest he used to pour down her back to cool her. "I need you to breath for me," John spoke gently. Sherly started to take some deep breaths, it slowly going back to normal. "That's it baby, breath," John continued to encourage.

Sherly looked to him, her breathing nearly normal again. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to call my girlfriend by a pet name?"

"No, I mean… I…" Sherly's cheeks began to heat.

John smiled. "Is the great Sherlock Holmes actually blushing?" John pulled her close to him. "But the real question is, why were you having a panic attack?" he asked. When Sherly didn't answer, he sighed. "Were you having a dream about him?"

Sherly frowned, slightly clinging onto John. "He wouldn't let go…"

John frowned, pulling her closer to his chest. "Well I'm not going to let you go either, but not in the way he won't let go."

"I don't want you to let go."

John smirked, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight baby," he told her.

Sherly shifted in her spot. "I've never been called that… In this content that is." John chuckled, kissing her temple and stroking her hair to help her fall asleep.

.

By the next morning, Lestrade burst through the door with a giant smile on his face. "We got him!" He exclaimed, beaming.

John sighed in relief and Sherly gave a small smile. "Wonderful," Sherly said. "Put him where he belongs."

Lestrade nodded, still smiling. "In honor of you, gladly."

Lestrade soon left, and John knelt in front of the chair where Sherly sat. "I love you," he told her.

Sherly smiled. "I'm still not used to hearing that… But I love you too," she told him.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him and kissed him. "You will. I'll say it every day until you do."


End file.
